Lucy and Mira's morning love making
by Kittylover96
Summary: Chapter two in Lucy's Love making adventure


It was the morning after Brandish and Lucy's fun night together, as Lucy woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sunlight shining in through the window as it gently caresses her face. Lucy slowly opens her eyes, she looks around her room, noticing she was still naked and looking over to her right and seeing brandish still naked too, and sleeping really adorable curled up as Lucy leans down, kissing her head getting up out of bed as she starts cleaning up and didn't really have time to take a bath and said "I don't think anyone would really notice Natsu been away for almost a year so I have nothing to worry about". Lucy gets dressed and kissed Brandish on the head once more before heading out to the guild as she walks in she notices Mira standing there at the bar as she lifts her head up smiling seeing Lucy walk in and said "Good morning Lucy" as Lucy walks over to the bar, sitting on a stool as Lucy was kinda nervous that someone might hug her or get too close and smell the love making her and brandish did last night. Lucy calmed down and said "Good morning Mira can I please have my usual breakfast please and some orange juice" Mira smiled and said "of course Lucy" she smiled as she goes to walk away from Lucy as a scent was emanating from her as Mira recognized the smell that was coming from Lucy as it was from last night as Mira thought to herself "Mmmmmmmmm Lucy must have made love last night and its starting to make me wet maybe she'll take care of me" as Mira comes back with a plate of eggs and toast for Lucy and her orange juice Mira stood there smiling as Lucy began to eat as she said "Wow Mira this is delicious your such an amazing cook I could eat your cooking all day" as hearing that Mira blushes really cute looking at Lucy with such a loving expression and said "Oh Lucy hearing you say that makes my heart skip a beat no one has ever told me my cooking was amazing, or delicious before" as Mira comes across the bar and hugs Lucy tight lightly smelling her more as Mira can smell the scent of love making and someone sweet pussy as Mira's panties was getting so wet as it was dripping down her legs. Lucy blushes and hugged Mira back as Mira pulls back slightly and said "Lucy, can you come down to the wine and ale cellar with me and help me bring up a few bottles Elfman was supposed to help me, but I haven't seen him all day the last time I seen him he left the guild with Evergreen and he didn't come home last night" Lucy blushed and said "Sure Mira I would be happy to help". They both go down to the cellar as Mira had to make her move on Lucy now or it would be too late as Mira stops in her tracks as Lucy lightly bumps into her and said "whats the matter Mira you just stopped out of no where" as Mira turns around to Lucy and said "Lucy I can't help myself anymore I want you" as Lucy blushes as Mira grabs Lucy and kisses her passionately as Lucy stood there stunned for a moment before giving into her urges for Mira as this was like a dream come true as they stood there kissing as Mira had her arms wrapped around Lucy's waist and Lucy had her arms wrapped around Mira's neck as all that could be heard was the sounds of light moans between them as Mira moves her hands lower on Lucy's body grabbing her ass sliding her skirt up as she grabs her ass. Lucy lets out a moan pulling away her lips from Mira's as she began to kiss Lucy's neck making her moan even more, Mira picks up Lucy and pins her against the wall while still kissing her neck as Lucy wraps her legs around Mira's waist moaning with so much passion still feeling horny from last night with brandish as Mira pulls off her neck and said "Lucy I want you" Lucy blushes saying "Oh Mira I want you too take me" as Mira takes Lucy upstairs to the infirmary where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. Mira closes the door locking it behind them as Lucy grabs Mira and kisses her passionately as Lucy reaches around untying her dress as it falls to the ground exposing Mira's naked body only wearing a pair of sexy lace black panties that was soaked full in the crotch where her pussy was making Lucy smile with excitement making Mira blush. Lucy smiles as she begins to strip naked in front of Mira making her blush even more as she thought to herself "Omg I cant believe this is finally happening I'm gonna make love with Lucy its to bad I already gave my virginity to Erza but I don't think she will care I mean she did just make love with someone last night so she already lost her virginity". Lucy smiles and said "are you okay Mira your face is all red" Lucy comes closer as Mira blushed saying "Yea Lucy I'm okay its just that I'm not a virgin I already lost mine to Erza". Lucy blushed after hearing this but smiled and kissed Mira so lovingly that she didn't care if Mira was a virgin she was just happy that they was finally making love. Mira laid down for Lucy still in her lace black panties as Lucy climbs on top of her and begins kissing Mira gently sliding her tongue inside her mouth, Lucy couldn't hold in her moans as Mira's mouth and tongue felt so good against her tongue as Mira moaned while Lucy used her tongue to kiss as Lucy pulled away and started kissing lower down Mira's soft silky smooth body every kiss that Lucy laid on her body made her moan more and more without any hesitation. Lucy gets to Mira's nipples as she smiled licking her lips as she begins to lick Mira's nipples in circles around her nipples that was already stiff from her becoming very aroused from Lucy's kissing as she moaned out loud as Lucy took her nipple into her mouth lightly biting down on it only teasing Mira to get her even more turned on Lucy slid her hand down Mira's hot body and slides them into her soaking wet panties that was already overflowing with her juices, Lucy smiles feeling how hot and wet Mira's pussy was as it was driving Lucy wild with passion thinking of her night with Brandish as Lucy started fingering Mira's hot pussy sticking them deep inside her tight wet pussy as it was so hot Lucy thought her fingers was gonna melt as Mira screams out "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes Lucy that feels so good please give me more". Lucy smiled and said "As you wish Mira but you asked for it" Lucy goes down pulling off her soaking wet panties and tosses them in the floor, Lucy leans down between her legs and begins licking Mira with so much passion she couldn't hold in her moans even if she wanted too. Lucy kept licking her pussy lips as she wrapped her arms around Mira's hips she pulled open her lips exposing her hot wet insides as Lucy shoves her tongue inside Mira getting a better taste of her as it was so addicting that she couldn't get enough of how sweet the juices coming from her pussy was as it was almost better than Brandishes, Mira moaned with so much love and sexual passion she held Lucy's head and said "Lucyyyyyyyyy I cant hold it in any longer I'm gonna cum and it feels so big like I'm gonna burst". Lucy smiles and lifts her head up for a second and said with her lips covered in Mira's sweetness saying "Good that means I'm about to give you an orgasm" Mira blushes at the realization that all the times that she made love with Erza she never gave me an orgasm, Mira moans so loud that it could be heard from the entire guild hall as she arches her back screaming with so much passion as she squirts all over Lucy's face having the biggest orgasm that she has ever had in her life as Lucy smiles coming up to her kissing Mira so passionately with her lips and tongue still soaked in Mira's love juices. Mira flips over getting on top of Lucy as Mira said "I have a surprise for you Lucy and this is something that Erza taught me to do" Lucy blushes looking up to her. Mira holds her hand out and makes a strapon appear out of thin air using requip as it made Lucy's face blush so bright red that she almost looked like a tomato, Mira smiled thinking that Lucy looked so adorable when she blushed. Mira puts on the strapon and looks at Lucy getting between her legs and rubs some sensual oil on the toy. Mira looks at Lucy and said "Are you ready for me" as Mira leans down kissing Lucy gently, Lucy nods as Mira slides the strapon inside Lucy. She moans loud still really tight as she said "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Mira that feels so amazing", Mira loved how tight Lucy felt Mira begins to thrust into Lucy. The entire room was filled with the smell of sweat love and the sounds of loud moaning as Lucy was so close, Mira kissed her neck while thrusting her deep pushing the strapon deep into her womb. Lucy screams "Mira I cant take anymore ahhhhhhhhhhhhh", Lucy cums so hard that sprayed all over her and Mira as they both was panting as the door opens as Lucy heard a familiar voice come from the door as she heard her say "Well isn't this a nice sight to see". Lucy and Mira both look over at the door and seen Brandish standing there seeing that her panties was soaked and it was dripping down her legs as her fingers was wet, Lucy and Mira look at her smiling ready to go again as they pull Brandish over to the bed.

Part 3 coming soon


End file.
